


idk what to call this

by grandedameofmoscow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang chan is insecure, ChanLix, Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Light Angst, M/M, Tummy rubs, felix comforts chan, felix feeds chan, pudgy bang chan, slightly chubby bang chan, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandedameofmoscow/pseuds/grandedameofmoscow
Summary: chan gains a bit of weight and felix comforts him
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 76





	idk what to call this

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i just wanted to say that this fic is in no way meant to make fun of neither chan nor felix! chan is my ult bias and i love him with my whole heart, and i love felix and the rest of skz just as much 🥺 i just thought this was a cute idea. also i apologize for any mistakes, english isn't my first language. i hope you enjoy 🥰 kudos and comments are so so appreciated 🥺❤

'c'mon', chan huffed, 'fit!'  
he tried buttoning up his jeans, but to no use. he'd just bought them not too long ago too! he exhaled and gave up. he'd have to settle on sweatpants for now. not that he was planning to go anywhere today.

ever since he started dating felix, it was pretty obvious that he'd gained a bit of weight. nothing too serious, but it made his tummy stick out a little bit, his thighs and butt softer than before. felix loved baking; cookies, brownies, cakes, anything really, and chan has a big sweet tooth. felix would bake for him often, and chan just couldn't refuse. who could refuse their adorable boyfriends homemade cookies?

but lately it started becoming a problem. gyms were closed down because of the pandemic, and chan was too busy producing music to go outside besides on dates with felix. so lack of activity and his boyfriends almost daily sweets have really taken a toll on him.

chan sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. he slightly poked his tummy. 'ive got to cut back on the sweets' he thought.

his phone suddenly dinged, so he picked it up and checked who was texting him.

it was felix.

felix: hey chris!! where are you? i just made some brownies and i want you to have some ^^ 💕

me: oh hi lix! im in my room. and i don't think i should have any,, im sorry baby ❤

felix: what? why not :(? do you not like them?? i can make you something else if you'd like! ill just give the brownies to the others

me: no no it's not that lix. i love your baking, and trust me id love to have some right now 😔

me: it's just that recently ive gained a bit of weight so i think i should cut back,,

felix: whaa?? channie you know you're beautiful no matter what :(

me: hah not really,,

me: i don't know it's just making me feel less attractive than usual

felix: chris baby you're so beautiful 🥺 please don't say that

felix: im coming to your room you deserve cuddles :(

me: it's okay lix-

felix: im not taking no as an answer 😤

knock knock

chan stood up and walked to the door. he opened it and felix stood there with an adorable determined face. he closed the door and sat with chan on the bed. he couldn't help but notice chans thighs as he sat down, they looked much pudgier than before. felixs face heat up and he looked away. his goal was to comfort chan, he couldn't get distracted. 

"channie?" felix said. chan was lost in thought, but felixs voice brought him back to reality. he hummed in response. 

"do you want cuddles?" he asked chan softly. chan looked up at him shyly. "i-its fine, you don't have to."

"why not? what's wrong baby, please tell me". all felix wanted to do was hold his boyfriend tightly and tell him how beautiful he was, how he never wants him to change.

"you know you don't have to pretend you're still attracted to me, felix. please don't lie to me." chan said, looking down at the floor. he was fidgeting with his hands and he looked like he was about to cry.

felix was shocked by what he heard. how could chan think like that?

"channie...", he moved closer to his boyfriend, "why would you say that? id never lie to you. you know i love you. your weight doesn't matter to me, you're beautiful no matter what."

"you don't mean that.." chan refused to believe him. there's no way felix still liked him.

"i do mean it, with my whole heart channie. you're beautiful both inside and out. and well... i think it suits you. you look really cute, it drives me crazy." felix let his thoughts get the best of him. might as well tell chan, right?

"y-you think so?" chan sniffed and looked up at felix, his eyes sparkling from the tears. felixs heart broke at the sight of his boyfriend crying. he quickly pulled him into a hug.

"of course i do. do you know how much i have to hold myself back when the others are around us? i want to cuddle you forever and never let go." he hesitated on saying the next part, "your tummy just looks so soft and cute. i know this seems weird, but it just makes me want to feed you more. i like seeing you all soft." he confessed, face turning bright red.

after chan didn't respond for awhile, felix started to panic. "i-im sorry if i made you uncomfortable, i didn't mean to! i just wanted to comfort you, im sorry channie."

chan looked up at felix, eyes still teary. "n-no lix, it's not t-that.. you didn't make me uncomfortable. i-im just surprised t-that you like me this way.." he paused, face turning redder, "i-i don't really mind looking like this, i w-was just worried about w-what you would think. i don't ever want to lose you felix.." he let a few of his tears fall, but felix was right there to wipe them away.

"oh baby... please don't ever worry about that. i just want you to be happy. i love you no matter what you look like, okay?" he cupped chans face, smiling at him.

chan put his hand on top of felixs, returning his smile. "okay lix. i love you too." he leaned in and softly kissed felix on the lips. it was short, but so sweet and full of love.

"have you eaten anything today channie? even if you want to lose weight, don't starve yourself" felix looked at his boyfriend with the cutest puppy eyes.

"i-i haven't eaten anything. im sorry lix" chan looked down, feeling ashamed for disappointing felix.

"that just wont do, baby." felix stood up, "wait here, ill get you something to eat." and with that he left the room. chan sat on the bed in silence, trying not to think too hard about what just happened.

awhile later, felix entered the room. he'd managed to quickly make some noodles and tteokbokki, as well as a few of his brownies. "i got you some food channie, please eat well." he sat back down on the bed, setting the bowl and plate down next to chan. chan went to take the chopsticks when felix got an idea. before he could think it through, he blurted out "do you want me to feed you?"

chan was taken aback for a moment, but it didn't seem like such a bad idea. "o-okay, sure." he responded shyly. felix took the chopsticks and started feeding chan the noodles and tteokbokki. while preparing it, he made sure not to put too much spice, knowing that chan can't handle spicy food.

chan seemed to enjoy the food, a little smile present on his face. felix was having fun feeding him, he thought it was really cute. he let he eyes wander down to chans tummy. it was just barely stretching his shirt. it looked so soft, and felix wanted nothing more than to give chan a tummy rub, but he held himself back.

soon enough chan finished the noodles and tteokbokki. felix then started slowly feeding him one of the brownies he prepared. "mmh, these brownies are so good lix. your baking is amazing" chan complimented, and felix chuckled shyly.

there was only one brownie left on the plate. felix went to grab it when chan interrupted, "um felix, i don't think i can eat anymore, im full. you can take that brownie for yourself".

felix looked at him with puppy eyes yet again. "but channie hyung, i made them special just for you" he pouted, "c'mon there's only one left, you can finish it up". chan seemed hesitant. 

"you'll make me so happy if you do".

chan gave in and let felix feed him the last brownie. after that he was completely stuffed, laying down on his bed. felix set the bowl and plate aside and laid next to chan. he softly put his hand under his shirt and onto his soft tummy.

"want me to give you a tummy rub, baby? you did so well" felix said in his deep voice. chan just nodded and felix started soothing his aching tummy. he was loving every second of it, he'd always found chan attractive but now even more than usual. he thought the extra weight suited him, that he looked so adorable.

"lix baby, im sleepy. let's cuddle please?" chan said sleepily, wanting to cuddle with his lover under a warm blanket. and felix couldn't refuse. "of course channie, come here".

they laid down on the fluffy pillow and threw a warm blanket over themselves. felix was still keeping his hand of chans tummy, he just couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"thank you for being here for me felix, i love you so much" chan said, kissing felixs forehead. felix smiled at his boyfriend.

"i love you too channie", and with that they dozed off.


End file.
